The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Minivan-type vehicles commonly have a pair of pivoting front occupant doors and at least one rear occupant sliding door. In various instances, users may approach a vehicle with their hands occupied, for example, carrying groceries or carrying a young child. Manual “grip” type handles commonly used with most vehicles are not necessarily operable without a relatively strong grip and pull, which may be difficult if one's hands are not otherwise free. Thus, it would be desirable to have a door handle that is easy to operate with a gentle push or depression of one or two fingers.
Prior powered slide doors that operate via a remote control or push button disposed in the interior of the vehicle are only operable when connected to a power supply. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved handle assembly that provides an appealing design, yet is functional in emergency situations or other instances when there may not be a power supply readily available for use. Still further, it is desirable for a handle to return to a rest position after being engaged, but with minimal components.